Starter-generators are electromagnetic machines that combine the functions of a starter motor and a generator in a single device. A starter-generator is responsible for starting an engine and, once the engine is running, operating as a generator of electrical power. One of the obvious advantages of a starter-generator is the elimination of a starter motor. Many vehicles, for example all-terrain vehicles (ATV's) and snowmobiles, need to incorporate relatively large starter motors to ensure engine starting reliability in colder climates; and these larger motors can take up too much space for compact vehicle designs, may be noisier than desired, and may add considerable weight and cost to the vehicle.
In recent years starter generators have been developed to produce relatively high torque for starting higher output engines, and one such type of starter generator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,311 which is incorporated by reference, in its entirety, herein. Because of the aforementioned advantage realized by incorporating starter-generators, there is a need for a sound structural and operational organization of starter-generators and associated components that will facilitate integration of starter-generator assemblies into vehicles such as ATV's and snowmobiles.